Bella's Furry Little Problem
by Hagrid's Crossbow
Summary: Bella has a secret she hasn't told the Cullen's. yet. she is in facact a WEREWOLF! ** like Remus Lupin on harry potter* AN ACTUAL werewolf. see what happens when the cullen's find out the shocking news.
1. Chapter 1

Kind Of Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover, Bella is a werewolf like Lupin: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER, I WISH I DID, JASPER AND LUPIN AND DRACO AND HARRY WOULD BE MINE.**

Bella's Fury Little Problem Chapter 1:

**Bella Pov: **

Ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone? I do. The Cullen's told me their secret, Jacob told me his secret, but I think I m to late to tell the Cullen's my secret. See, they think Jacob and the pack are REAL werewolves. But they aren't. They're sort of like animagus, they only turn when their angry, but real werewolves turn on the full moon, and they can't help it. They completely forget who they are, that would attack their best friend. How do I know this? Because I'm a werewolf.

Let me explain, in the late 1500's- yes 1500's- I was born. My parents were Remus Lupin and Isabella Tonks **(you'll see later…)**. I am a werewolf because when I was about 13 I wandered into the forest alone while my father was transforming. Bad idea. So, he explained that on my 17th birthday I would stop aging and be a 17-year-old werewolf forever.

I pulled into the school parking lot, I like having time alone to think. Today in English class we were assigned to do a paper on your favorite mythical creature. Needles to say I endured many bad jokes about how I favor Emmett. That is untrue. I have to be somewhat loyal to Jacob. In reality he IS kind of a brother. Oh by the way Jacob doesn't know, Billy does though.

Anyway, for English papers Alice picked fairies. Shocker. And sorry if i'm a bit sarcastic, I get tired of hearing 'the human' when in fact immure of a genuine monster than the Cullen's. So, Emmett picked elves, I laughed so hard when he announced that he had dibs on elves. He was also mad when jasper picked leprechauns. Rosalie picked unicorns, and I basically made Edward pick werewolves. I ended up doing mermaids. I always liked the little mermaid.

Everyone had presented their papers and Edward was last. "My paper is on werewolves." He said, I could tell that he tried not to spit the word. He sighed and started again.

"Once a month on every full moon night a person's sketeton changes into the form of a wolf, also referred to as Lycanthropy. When a person transforms they lose all memory of who they are until they turn human again. They would kill their best friend if they were near." I sighed, if only he knew how right he was. "There are many legends about werewolves, but the facts that remain in each one are; they transform on full moons." True. "And only respond to the call of their own kind." I smiled "aaawwooo!" I yelled from the back of the class. **(A/N: like Draco in POA) **everyone laughed. Edward finished his paper and sat beside me. "nice." He whispered to me. "I thought so." I said back.

Class ended and we went into the cafeteria.

"So Bella, did you want to go see that new Meagan fox movie on Friday?" Alice asked. **(A/N: Jennifer's body)** I paused, 5, 6, 7, I counted the days in my head. "Can't that day." I said, it was a full moon, but if they went to see that movie without me id be somewhat relieved, they wouldn't need to come looking for me. "Why not?" she pouted. I smiled, "I promised I'd go with Charlie onto the reservation." I said. She raised an eyebrow "really?" she asked. "yes." I lied. She looked skeptical, but brushed it off. Thank god. "Ill be right back." I said. I walked to the bathrooms. I went inside and hopped up on the counter. I thought to myself: _what will they think in 40 years when I look exactly the same?_ I don't know. _Hey here's an idea!_ I thought sarcastically. _I leave Edward a letter telling him how I left for his own protection. Then many years later we somehow bump into each other and I tell him I'm a werewolf because I was attacked. Oh yes perfect. _Again, sarcasm. Another thing; I know Alice and if I keep flaking on her sleepovers and movie nights she will know something's up. I chucked without humor I could see that conversation…

"_Hey Bella, want to come over tonight and watch scary movies?" _she would ask on a full moon night.

"_Sorry Alice but I can't go again because on full moon nights like tonight, I turn into a raving wolf-monster. Maybe next time." _

Oh yeah, that'll happen. I hopped off the counter and walked out to my next class without bothering to go back to the cafeteria. I sighed; it really came down to one question:

_Should I tell them?_

**Author's note:** I really wanted to do this story, so if you all could be nice and review without flaming me, that'd be greeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.

Love you- Adriana

**Next chapter preview: **

_I started to jerk forward and gasped, the transformation started. I twitched a little bit and I heard yelling "BELLA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!??" I looked over and saw the shocked face of…_

**Ooohhh review if you wanna see who it is!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Fury Little Problem Chapter 2: The transformation

I do not own anything

**Bella Pov:** I sighed as I flopped onto my bed. Tonight is a full moon, which means I turn into a werewolf and have to come up with yet another excuse to escape my protective vampire family. I heard branches creaking with my sensitive hearing so I turned and looked out the window. I saw Edward so I opened it up. He climbed in "how did you see me?" he asked. "Didn't. I replied, I heard you." I said, and then mentally smacked myself, HOW could a human possibly hear that? "You grow accustom to listening for extra things." I said he smiled. "Since you'll be on reservation, I and my family are going hunting tonight. You'll be okay here by yourself until tomorrow right?" he said. I smiled YES! "Oh yeah I'll be fine." I replied casually. "great." he said, kissed my cheek and left. I looked at the sky, another hour or so and I'll head out. I set my watch. I spent the time sitting on my bed reading the sisterhood of the traveling pants. My watch went off about an hour and a half later. I sighed and put on some clean track pants and a blur Hollister T-shirt. I jumped down the tree outside of my bedroom window. What? Having heightened senses makes you want to use them, especially when nobody thinks you can. I walked out into the woods by my house, I kept walking until it started to get dark, and Charlie was fishing with Billy so I don't have to worry about him. I probably walked like 6 miles, which is good. The farther away from people I am the better. I heard rustling near by with my hearing but it was probably nothing. I looked up at the almost full moon. "Almost time." I said to my self.

**Alice Pov:** I just finished a bear when I got a vision: _(Bella walking around the forest, she sits down and looks up at the moon. "Almost time." she says to herself. Then she starts to jerk around and twitch.) _Then my vision went blank- but I could hear a wolf howl. I got back from my vision, "Alice, what was that?" Edward asked calmly. I shook my head. "I don't know." I said. "Why is she walking around the forest ALONE in the middle of the night?!?!" he yelled. "Who? Bells?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "What did you see?" Esme asked. "I don't know, but it looked scary, Dad should be there." I said. He nodded. "What way to Bella's?" Emmett asked. "This way." Edward said and began walking. We followed him. "Is there any small clearing with rocks by Bella's house?" I asked. His eyes widened. "That's like 3 miles out from Bella's house." he said. I shrugged. We kept walking.

**Bella Pov:** The moon was full, the transformation started. I jerked forward and gasped, I started to stand up I twitched and heard something in the trees; I turned around the best I could and saw the Cullen's. GREAT! "Bella! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?!?!" I heard Edward yell. I gripped my stomach, he ran over to me. "Bella! Bella? Are you alright!" he said. "BACK UP!" I screamed. The rest of the Cullen's came over. "Whoa, touchy, is it your time of month or something?" Emmett joked. I HAD to roll my eyes- my uncle used to joke about that all the time. "NO it is not my ' time of month'. But you should back away; it's THAT time of month." I said. He looked confused. "Ok, wait I don't get It." he said. I grabbed my jerking arm and cringed. I pointed to the moon. "Yeah, full moon, so?" he said. "UHG!" I yelled in frustration. I pointed again and looked at Carlisle; hoping he would catch on. I gestured to the moon and fell over. He clicked in and gasped. He grabbed Edward and threw him into the other Cullen's "Carlisle what are you-" he cut Edward off. "Get Back!" he yelled. At that moment, Carlisle Cullen was my hero. I almost cried, I'm mire of a monster than they are. I felt a sharp pain go through my body. I yelled out in pain. My sight changed- into even sharper detail. The last thing I remember was seeing the shocked face of the Cullen's. I stood on my back legs and let out the most blood-curdling howl ever. I howled because they found out my secret and they would probably have to leave again. I turned around and snarled.

**Edward Pov**: Carlisle held me in place as I struggled to get free. Bella, my innocent little human Bella, just _transformed _into a _werewolf._ I heard someone say "Oh my God." but didn't look to see who. So Jacob wasn't _really_ a werewolf, he's a... I don't know, ill ask Bella later. I watched as she howled at the moon. Bella, an ACTUALL werewolf. She turned and snarled at me. A realization hit me. 'she can't remember who she is.' oh boy. She saw a deer go by and chased after it. We ran to keep up with her. I watched in a twisted awe as she pounced gracefully onto it and brought it down. "Damn." Emmett muttered as she ripped it up. We followed her running and jumping all the way until morning – she was VERY fast. She ran back to the clearing she... transformed... at. I shook my head. I couldn't seem to understand it. She circled a rock and howled once more. Then, she turned back into human form as the sun came up. She sat on the rock breathing heavily. "My lungs are on fire." she panted. "I haven't run that fast in a while." she mused to herself. "Bella," Carlisle said slowly, "I think you might want to explain something." he said gesturing to her body. "Oh, um, yeah." she said. "So I 'm pretty sure you can gather enough to know that I 'm well, a werewolf." she said. "Jacob isn't a real werewolf, he changes at will, and real werewolves like me, have to choice. We change on full moons, it's uncontrollable" she said. "How did this happen?" Jasper asked somewhat interested. "Well," she said sitting down on the grass, we followed. "My father was a werewolf. When I was about 13, I followed him into the forest one full moon night. That was a mistake. He transformed and accidentally bit me. So he told me the next day that on my 17th birthday I would stop aging and on every full moon I would turn into a werewolf. He died, along with my mother in a war in around 1760." she said. Nobody said anything for a long time. "Guys, please say something. You can't just... NOT say anything and just be standing there when you JUST now found out about my... Ahem... fury little problem." she said. A smile made its way onto my face and in about 5 seconds my family was laughing like crazy. "So happy it amuses you." she said. "Ok any questions?" Bella asked. "Charlie and Renee aren't your parents?" Esme asked. She shook her head. "My Dad's name was Remus Lupin and my mom was Isabella Tonks." she explained. "You've been alone all this time?" Esme whispered sadly. Bella nodded slowly. Carlisle hugged Esme close. "So, your name is really Isabella Lupin?" Rosalie asked. "Yes well, no..." she said. "Tell us!" Emmett said excitedly. "No, you'll laugh." she said. "We promise we won't" Alice said. "But you will. And you can't ever call me that. Ever. If you get an over whelming urge too call me that, at least just say Dora." she said. "PLEASE!!!!!!" Emmett wailed, we nodded our heads. She sighed "okay, okay, it's mhmmhn" she mumbled. "What?" we asked. "Nymphadora." she said. I slapped a hand over my mouth. Why? Why did she have to have a funny name? But Emmett and jasper made no effort to hide their amusement; they burst out in hysterical laughter. "N- Nymphadora?" Emmett laughed. "Go ahead, make fun." she said. "wow." Alice giggled. "Yes well, what day is it by the way Alice?" she asked. "Uh, Saturday." she said. Bella nodded. "Why?" Emmett asked. "Got somewhere to go Nymphadora?" Emmett said. My eyes widened as she glared at Emmett. "Don't call me Nymphadora." she said in a scary calm voice. "BELLA!" Alice yelled "what?" she said. "Why is your hair red?" Alice asked. Bella's hair was a bright angry red. "Oh," she said. And changed it back to brown. "Sorry that happens when I feel an extreme amount of an emotion. Red is angry, blue is sad, yellow is exited, purple is love, pink is happy, orange is worried, green is jealousy. Like that." she said. "So you can change your hair color at will? What color do you usually keep it?" Alice asked. "Yes and bubblegum pink." Bella answered. I knew we were going to be talking for some time.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update, but it's here now so be happy, REVIEW! Love, Adriana


End file.
